Goodbye My Lover
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Sequel to “You and Me”. Takes place right after the third task. CedricHermione one shot! Summary sucks, but story is better. Songfic to “Goodbye My Lover” by James Blunt.


**Good-bye My Lover**

**Author's Note:** Well, since basically only the first two or three reviews had votes in them, I decided to use the song 'Good-bye My Lover' by James Blunt, since out of all of the three songs, I think that this song is perfect for this last installment.

**Summary:** Sequel to "You and Me". Takes place right after the third task. Cedric/Hermione one shot! Summary sucks, but story is better. Songfic to "Good-bye My Lover" by James Blunt.

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. Got it?

Hermione sighed with relief when she saw Harry appear outside of the maze with Cedric. _They won!_ She thought, and smiled. She started to run down the stairs when she noticed that Harry was crying.

"What's going on?" she asked Ron, who shrugged.

She ran down the stairs just in time to hear Fudge say, "Keep everybody in their seats. A boy's just been killed."

Suddenly it clicked. "NO!" she yelled, running down to Cedric's body. She turned to Harry and said, "Harry, tell me it isn't true! Say it's not true!"

Harry started crying as he said, "I'm afraid so, Hermione. Voldemort killed him!"

Hermione started crying as she realized that she would never feel his lips against hers ever again. And they never would go on their date to Hogsmeade.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

'_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

As she sat in her bed that night, she thought, _How could this happen? I find love, and then he's taken away! Why? Why? WHY?_ She started crying as she prepared to say good-bye to him.

_Good-bye my lover_

_Good-bye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

When she fell asleep, all that she could dream about was seeing Cedric's dead body lying there, and she couldn't do anything about it. Then she had dreams about their dates, and cried harder than she'd ever cried before.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake_

_You can't break my spirit-it's my dreams you take_

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine_

_And I love you, I swear that's true_

_I cannot live without you._

At Cedric's funeral at school (I know they didn't exactly have one in the movie or the book, so I'm making them have one.), Hermione cried as Dumbledore described Cedric perfectly. She knew that she would never again feel the warmth of his arms around her, or smile whenever he walked into the room. When Dumbledore was done, he said that they could come and say words about him if they wanted to, and Hermione walked up slowly.

When she got to the podium, she took a deep breath and said, "Cedric…um, he was a good guy. He was the nicest, most caring guy you could ever meet. He was always ready to help you if you needed it. He was taken from us too soon. I loved him a lot, and now that he's gone…" she trailed off and started to cry. "Excuse me." She said, and walked back to her seat and kept crying.

Harry and Ron comforted her as best as they could, but no one could comfort her and make her forget what had happened.

_Good-bye my lover_

_Good-bye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

When everyone was done talking about him, Dumbledore said that they could come forward one at a time and pay their last respects to him. As Hermione waited for her turn, she thought about all the good Cedric had done. And now that he was gone, she'd never love again.

When she got up to him, she knelt down and grabbed his hand, and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." She whispered. "I really love you, Cedric, and wherever you are now, never forget that, or me. I'll always love you. I'll never forget about you." Then she kissed him one last time, and put a red rose in his coffin. He knew roses were her favorite flower, and had always tried to give her some on their dates. So, now she was paying him back. She walked away, sobbing, and never looked back.

_And I still hold your hand in mine_

_In mine when I'm asleep_

_And I will bear my soul in time_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet_

_Good-bye my lover_

_Good-bye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_

**FIN**

Well, there you go! I started to cry as I wrote this, but that might have also been because I was listening to the song while I was writing it. And, sorry about Hermione sounding a bit cheesy. I'm not really good at writing stuff like that. Geez, now I _am_ going to cry. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update "Belle of the Year" as soon as I can. Thanks!

johnthreesixteen


End file.
